


Jail Visit

by 24skyblue



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: You had received a call informing you that Domingo had been arrested and charged with drug possession. It was not something that you didn't see coming, but it was something you wished had not occurred.
Relationships: Domingo “Krazy-8” Molina/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Jail Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abqbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abqbitch/gifts).



It occurred on a cold early morning. You had received a call informing you that Domingo had been arrested and charged with drug possession. It was not something that you didn't see coming, but it was something you wished had not occurred. 

Domingo had called you later that morning, he didn't tell you much but he would have a bail hearing in a week. All you could do was wait and hope it would be simple charges. 

The next day when you were allowed to visit, you made sure to get up early to see him. When you arrived and registered, the correction officers working seemed to be in a good mood, for the most part. You were escorted to the waiting room a few minutes later, where they gave you instructions on what would happen next. Before they allowed any inmates out, they wanted more people to show and were told that even though you are sitting at a table together, touching wasn't allowed. You rolled your eyes as you sat down at a table furthest away from the door. 

It was a couple of minutes later, more people had filled up the tables. The guard waited a couple of more minutes before he signaled for the inmates who had visitations to enter. 

You carefully watched the door behind the guard waiting for him to come out. When you did finally see him, you couldn't help but think how he somewhat looked cute wearing orange. You tried not to giggle as you smiled at each other, waiting for him to sit in front of you. 

“Hey,” You softly said. You couldn’t be mad at him, even if you wanted to. You were very well aware of what he was doing and what could happen. He made you happy. 

“Vivienne, I am so sorry.” Of course, he wanted to apologize to you. You were quick to cut him off placing your hands on the table hoping he would do the same. 

“Domingo, we both knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time… Do any of them know?” You whispered the last part, knowing very well they were listening. 

“Not yet… I know, I can’t help but feel like I failed you.” His hands were resting on the table near him, watching her with regret.

“Don’t give me that look. Please... I didn’t try to stop you. I am just as guilty for you being here.” You slowly move your hands, hoping none of the guards will notice. He looks away, too ashamed to ever blame you for what happened. 

“Domingo, do I need to get a lawyer?” You asked him, hoping it would somewhat remove the guilt. You didn’t know how you would pay for a lawyer but you would find a way to get him the legal representation he needed. 

“Maybe… I don’t know… I had to meet up with someone today. Obviously, I can’t... Only a matter of time before they find out where I am.” He seemed scared, and you knew you couldn't do much about it. He moved his hands closer to yours, knowing too well that if the guards see you would get in trouble. 

You remained silent, not sure what to say. You only knew these people by name and what little Domingo has talked about them. 

After awhile of just staring at each other, he finally spoke up, changing the subject. He asked about your day and any plans you had for it. You sadly smile and tried to sound excited about seeing a friend from school later. The truth was you had canceled and would be at home finding a way to get him out.

His fingers would caress yours as you ramble on about the show you were watching. He loved to listen even if he had no idea what you were talking about but you loved that about him. 

Although you both should have talked more about what to do next, you both knew nothing could be done right now. A bell rang, informing everyone in the room visitation was up; you both hesitated to move your hands but knew you had to. 

“I’ll be back in two days, I promise.” You quickly said to him as he was escorted out. He gave you such a hopeful yet sad look. It broke your heart to see him this way and not being able to help him. 

The rest of the day and the following day, you spend it all at home. You had gotten a lot of lawyer offices, call you about his bail. Most of them were too expensive and you wouldn't be able to afford their legal fee. The more you asked what they charged and what you could do, the more you felt hopeless. 

You needed money. Seeing him locked up affected you a lot more than you had originally thought. You couldn’t help but think of what he must be going through or what they were feeding him. It seemed that nothing was able to help change what you feel and would only get worse. 

____________________________

Just as you promised, you got up early to see him again. Unlike the day before yesterday, a lot more people had shown up for visitation. This meant you would have to wait a while before they let you in, which was a bad idea since you didn’t really eat anything before. 

After half an hour of waiting, you were allowed to wait in the visitation rooms. You sat at a different table, waiting for him to come out. You had decided to look nice and use the perfume he loved on you. If he had to see you even in this situation, you wanted him to see you trying even if it was getting hard. 

He walked in, smiling, which you were happy to return. You both talked for a bit and he let you ramble on about what you watched last night. Once you were finished, you asked him about his stay and how he was feeling. He said everything was fine, and it wasn’t as bad as it would appear. Something told you he was lying so you wouldn't worry. 

You asked him more about his roommate and how the food is before you asked him what was bothering him. At first, he tried to tell you it was being away from you. You believed him but as you both kept talking, something else was bothering him. It was something that he probably didn’t want you to worry about. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened? Or…” 

“I was given a deal.” He whispered, leaning in close to you.

“A deal?” You questioned, confused as to why we would be given a deal so quickly. 

“Yeah… I think I’m going to accept.” His voice was much lower. You had to lean into the table to hear everything he said. 

“Domingo are you crazy. Do you not know what they’ll do to you if they find out.” You were slightly angry but kept your cool as you whispered back to him. 

“Yes… That’s exactly why I’m doing it and for us.” He was scared. You could see it in his eyes but wanted to remain calm for you. 

“For us?” You leaned back on your chair. It was getting hard to believe he had your best interest in mind if he considered snitching. 

“Yes, us Vivienne… I know… With everything that has happened and our financial problems. I really think this is what’s the best thing to do.” He stared at you. You could see that he really meant it and wanted the best for you both.

“It won’t be as easy… Has a lawyer named Saul called you?” He whispered, hoping no one around heard. 

“Lawyer? No, at least I don’t think they have. Why?” You were confused as to why he would be expecting a lawyer with that name to call you.

“He showed up and said he was going to represent me.” 

“They suspect something-” You lean in again, whispering. “-I remember what they did last time, they suspect something, Domingo.” You vividly remember the beating he got because he was short on the amount even after trying to complete it. You begged him to leave this all behind but he said it was the only way. 

“It won’t be like last time.” He leaned in giving you that soft doe-eyed look he knew made you weak. 

“Don't look at me that way,” You slightly teased. 

“What way?” He smirked at you. 

“You know the way.” You smile at him, briefly forgetting where you both were. 

“Vivienne, when I get out, I’m going to take you someplace nice, somewhere special.” He placed both his hands on the table, hoping you would do the same. 

“Somewhere special?” You asked.

“Anywhere you want.” You placed both your hands on the table, slowly moving them closer to him. 

“Anywhere?” You asked, caressing his fingers. 

He nodded his head, returning the soft touch you were giving him. For the remainder of the time, you both had, you both discussed nice places to visit in the area. He even suggested traveling out of state or maybe even visiting Las Vegas, which made you laugh. 

The conversation quickly ended when the hour was up and you promised to visit again in a few days. He smiled as he left, knowing that you wouldn’t abandon him. 

____________________________

As the days passed a lawyer like Domingo had mentioned, called you. He said his name was Saul Goodman and would be representing Domingo. You asked questions and got as much information as you could from him. 

The most suspicious part of the whole thing was that someone else was paying his lawyer fees. Which you had an idea of who could possibly be paying. When you asked him about it, he simply told you not to worry about it and that he would call you again soon. 

The next time the lawyer calls you, it was to inform you Domingo would be getting out on bail the next day. You were thrilled to know this and would make sure to be there early and looking extra nice for him. 

____________________________

When you arrived at the jail, you were introduced to this lawyer. He was loud, tall and you had no idea how he became involved with them. He made small talk with you as you both waited for them to release Domingo. 

When it was taking a little too long, he made sure to let them know that his client had things to do and they were wasting his time. You chuckled at his attitude and wondered how good of a lawyer he must really be. 

After a while of waiting, you saw him finally come out wearing the clothes he was wearing a week ago. You stood by Saul, wanting nothing more than to run and give Domingo a hug but knew to wait. 

Once everything was in order, the three of you made your way outside to the parking lot. Before Saul left, he informed you both that he would be in touch and to not do anything that could incriminate him furthermore. To which he meant to stay home and don't do anything stupid. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he stays home.” You smirk.

“Yes! Listen to your girlfriend, alright!” He said, pointing at you both. Before he left, he gave you both his card in case you lost his number. Saul talked a little more about what would happen next before he left you too alone. 

You knew Saul was truly gone when you noticed Domingo’s arms wrap around your waist. 

“What was that I heard,” Domingo whispered into your ear as he rested his head on your shoulder. 

“You need to stay at home.” You turn around, placing your hands around his neck. 

“You’ll make sure of that?” He teased, lowering his head closer to yours. 

“Of course,” You leaned in closer, lips faintly touching. He moved your hips closer to his before leaning in, pressing his lips on yours. 

  
  



End file.
